Biosensors based on semiconductor chips have bioactive structures which react to different ambient influences. For this purpose, the semiconductor chips have surface structures which are sensitive to gases and liquids or aerosols, and which are particularly sensitive to biological substances such as lymph fluid, blood, urine and other bodily fluids. Biosensors of a conventional type are cost-intensive.